Just Shy of a Decade
by Cypher
Summary: A mature Bobby Drake returns to the school to finish what he started years ago. Slash.


**Just Shy of a Decade  
**_By Cypher**

* * *

**_

Ten years. It's been ten years since I've been back here, back at the Institute, back where it all started. It hasn't changed a bit, not one bit; and I can't say I'm all that surprised. Oh, I'm sure that, beneath this blanket of white, the defense systems have been upgraded, and the underground complex is as advanced as ever. The courtyard and the main building, however, are exactly as I remember them. Probably Xavier's doing, or Magnus'. Both of them enjoy the traditional, and they both like to pretend that this place is as normal as any exclusive school.

The school may not have changed, but I have. I learned a lot of control here, grew up more than I wanted. The real world, though, being in charge of my own team, fighting my own battles…I learned a lot more there. I learned how to survive when the situation was hopeless. I learned that no matter how many advances mutant rights made there were always people who would resist. I learned the pain of losing close friends in a pointless cause.

And I learned that I can't deny my feelings any longer.

That's why I'm back here: Xavier's Christmas party. I know he'll be here, and this year, I'm not leaving without finishing what I started ten years ago. And while on the surface little has changed--I'm a little taller, and his hair is a little darker--beneath, everything has changed. I came face to face with death one too many times this last year. One too many times I almost didn't make it…and each time, I thought of him, and where we left it.

Ten years ago, it was different. I was more naïve and optimistic. I believed things weren't that bad, that the world would get better in a few years and I could live out my life as I wanted. But he knew then what I know now: none of those things are true. The world is no closer to accepting mutants, and it certainly won't happen in my lifetime. I'll never be able to live my life as I want. I can, however, fill this hole in my soul, this need.

Ten years ago, he was my teacher, and I was the student. Ten years ago, he let me kiss him, then said it had to mean nothing. Ten years ago, he gave me my diploma with a smile and sent me to lead my own team in the war to protect humanity from evil mutants. And ten years ago, he said maybe things would be different in a decade.

So I'm a few months early. Screw it. The way my luck is running, I'd be dead before the official deadline. I take off my coat and hand it to a young mutant, a teenager probably hoping to see some legendary graduates while working the coat room. I can see it in his eyes, the hero worship, the desire to please his instructors so he can become like us. It's hard to believe I was ever like that.

The party doesn't officially start for another few hours, so I walk around a bit, scoping out my old stomping grounds. Again, everything is exactly as I remember it. The kitchen's got some newer equipment, and the entertainment system is top of the line, but otherwise it's got the same 19th century feel it's always had. I even stop by a few of the classrooms. They're empty since most of the students are home, but it's good to reminisce.

It's the library, however, where I find him. He's sitting on a leather couch, calmly reading some Dickens novel and totally oblivious to my approach. Well, not totally. He has enhanced senses, not as good as Wolverine's, but still pretty good. He just doesn't realize who it is that has entered his sanctuary of silence. Yet.

I stand in front of a bookcase and wait, skimming the titles while I subtly keep an eye on him. It doesn't take long. His nose twitches, and he gets a surprised look on his face. We turn to face each other at the same time. Oh, yeah, he's surprised to see me. Considering I haven't been back in ten years despite the invitations, I guess he has a right to be.

"Bobby?" He gets up, setting his glasses and the book on the armrest.

I smile, not as bright as it was when I was a teenager, but still a lady killer--or so I'm told. "Hank."

He's temporarily stunned at that. I only called him by his first name once before, when I kissed him. Up until that point, I'd only called him Mr. McCoy, like the rest of the students. I have no intention of keeping up that formality. We're both adults now, and he's certainly no longer my instructor.

Before he can say anything else, I take a few quick steps over and engulf him in a hug, entwining my fingers with his blue fur. A second later, I've planted my lips on his, and I've no intention of removing them any time soon. This is why I've come back, to act on my feelings, and this time, I'm not going to accept his rebuffs. His old excuses won't work, not anymore.

And when he invites my tongue into his mouth, I know he's not going to turn me away. He remembers me, remembers this, remembers the spark that began all those years ago. But this time, he's not resisting, not fighting. This Christmas…I'm getting the Beast of my dreams.

* * *

Author's Prattle: Written as both a gift and a contest submission, it was received well by my friend and…not so well by the contest. But at least I tried, ne? I'm slowly getting back into the Evo-verse, though it'll take time to come up with a decent plotline for an Elegy-esque plot (yes, yes, I KNOW I have to finish Wake). 

Disclaimer. I don't own X-Men Evolution. Marvel does. I'm just borrowing the characters for creative exercises.

So, I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, feedback is welcome.


End file.
